This application relates to my copending application entitled "Electrical Wire Connector", Ser. No. 726,908, filed Apr. 22, 1985.
Many patents have been directed to electrical connectors. This fact alone is evidence of the need for a really reliable fail-safe connector wherein one can rely upon its ability to maintain a faultless connection of wire conductors. It is well known that many fires have been caused by the failure of connectors now in common use which have been considered safe. The present invention, along with my above identified copending application, was conceived and developed to overcome the faults of the prior art devices and to provide a fail-safe connector enabling the reliable interconnection of electrical conductors.